Editando un Fic
by MariTenebrae
Summary: L, Light y Beyond vivirán extrañas y disparatadas aventuras cuando se ven obligados a permanecer al lado de una estúpida badficker que no hará más que hacerlos sentir que la Nada era una opción mucho mejor. /Editado de "Escribiendo un Fic".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Supongo que habrá alguien que recuerde este fic —de no ser así, no se pierden de nada—, ya lo había subido antes pero con MUCHÍSIMOS errores, por no decir horrores.**

**Aquí viene editado, con mejor narración, algo de IC, entre otras cosas. Sin contar que mi OC era TAN Sue, aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta crear este tipo de personajes, trataré de mejorar eso.**

**Disclaimer: Elle Lawliet —**_**sí, el mismo que se terminó mi pastel de chocolate con queso**_**—, Light Yagami —**_**el que terminó gastando mis ahorros en cremas y champús**_**— y cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de DN no me pertenecen —**_**de ser así ya hubiera salido de pobre**_**— sino que son propiedad mis maestros Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata; Beyond Birthday —**_**sí, la razón por la cual tengo que comprar como seis frascos de mermelada al día**_**— menos, sino que es propiedad de Nisio Isin**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, spoilers —**_**si no has leído Another Note y visto todo el anime voy a jodértelo todo**_**—, chistes algo subidos de tono —**_**y muy malos**_**— y, aunque procuro que no sea demasiado, también puede haber algo de OoC.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llega la Inspiración**

—Demonios, si no tengo una idea, ¡explotaré! —maldecía ella pensando en qué demonios escribir. Hace tiempo que no torturaba indefensos personajes de anime y ella como buena ociosa que era necesitaba hacerlo. Le encantaba escribir aunque posiblemente no lo hiciera bien, pero con un par de críticas y práctica lo conseguiría.

Se encontraba acostada en el sillón de su sala con una laptop sobre su regazo donde escribía. La chica estaba en plenas vacaciones de verano, no tenía ni escuela ni trabajo. Vivía sola, no tenía mascotas y sólo a veces sus amigos la visitaban, pero generalmente ella iba a visitarlos. Pero hoy no, seguro su mejor amigo había hecho volar la casa, su mejor amiga lo estaría regañando por eso y muy probablemente su otra amiga estaría haciendo algo más productivo, como ver hentai y luego esconderlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no he escrito nada sobre Death Note, pero, ¿qué escribo? —pensaba, maldiciendo su tiempo libre, el aburrimiento era tan mortal que si no tenía ideas, estaba segura que arrojaría su computadora por la ventana. Indagó un poco en internet porque si algo que ella odiaba era cometer un error en un fic. ¡No iba a darse el lujo de despegarse del manga/anime!

— ¿Another Note? —después de un poco de investigación, encontró que alguien de un foro en el cual ella se había inscrito, había abierto un tema sobre que encontró esta novela para descargar, ¿Death Note tenía una novela ligera y ella no estaba enterada? ¡Inaudito!

Después de descargar el archivo y abrirlo, comenzó a leerla.

Elle Lawliet, era su personaje favorito. Le pareció bastante interesante ver cómo resolvería otro caso que no fuese el de Kira, y por lo que leyó de la sinopsis de la misma, no se había tomado la molestia de presentarse en persona, y eso le mostraría como Lawliet generalmente resolvía casos comunes. Sí, posiblemente escribiría algo sobre el detective resolviendo algún caso antes de Kira.

Naomi Misora, siempre había admirado ese personaje, el cómo había descubierto el único hueco que había dejado Kira en sus planes, un personaje femenino como pocos. Le pareció muy pronta su muerte, pero igual ahora quizás tendría un poco más de ella. ¿Por qué no?

Esperen, ¿quién rayos era ese tipo?

Analicémoslo, cabello negro, camisa blanca, jeans descoloridos, líneas oscuras debajo de sus grandes ojos saltones... ¿Esta apariencia no les es familiar? ¿Elle ayudaría a Naomi directamente, sin que ésta sepa que es L? No, no, no. Esto no tiene sentido, algo no cuadra. ¿Mermelada? ¿Acaso se perdió en Death Note como el detective devoraba un frasco entero en segundos?

Espera...

¿Otra vez te saltaste el prólogo, verdad, Dark? Mala, chica mala, pórtate bien o te saco del fic.

—Primero me quita mi pornografía y ahora esto, ¿qué pasó, Autora? ¡Antes eras menos mandona! —se quejó la castaña ante el regaño que acabo de darle por saltarse el prólogo.

— **¡No soy mandona!** —se escuchó la omnipresente voz de la autora.

—No, has cambiado —le respondió la casi-emo, extrañada de que su azucarada y amable autora ahora esté tan regañona.

—**La escuela, estrés, un exceso de azúcar o el perro de vecino ladra demasiado y me irrito ¡Yo qué sé! El punto es que o sigues mis órdenes o juro te irá mal, y cuando digo mal es algo completa y totalmente censurable.**

— Ok, sólo no te pongas así —le calmó para después volver a su lectura "_veamos, según Mello, este tipo se llama ¿Beyond Birthday? Qué nombre tan extraño, pero es posible que sea un buen personaje" _Pensaba ella.

Después de hacerle caso a su sabia autora y terminar el prólogo, siguió con el segundo capítulo, el siguiente y el otro que no recuerdo cuál era, cada uno más interesante que el anterior y más cercano a su desenlace.

Hasta llegar a él, sinceramente, la ociosa ficker no se esperaba el final, tan inesperado.

—Tengo una idea... —si querido lector, a ti y a mí nos irá mal, la mala escritora empezó con sus incoherencias, mala ortografía por aquí, OoC por acá, una Mary Sue, agregamos un formato incorrecto y, ¡voilà!

Tenemos un fic sinceramente... _interesante._

Capítulo uno, terminado.

— ¡¿Ya son las once?! —exclamó al ver que, con tanta incoherencia el tiempo voló, lo que para ella parecían ser sólo diez minutos eran en realidad tres horas.

Aunque a decir verdad, estaba algo cansada de escribir como posesa. Una noche de sueño no le caería mal antes de la publicación. Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de ésta y se tiró a la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa o tan siquiera colocarse encima las cobijas. Tan cansada estaba que ni quiso ver Yaoi antes de dormir.

* * *

_Se encontraba en su sala, la poca luz que había y las ventanas que permitían ver los rayos que se veían caer junto con la lluvia, daba un ambiente algo tétrico._

_Un rayo, que cayó especialmente cerca de su casa, iluminó toda la habitación momentáneamente, pero suficiente para que Dark pudiese distinguir la figura de un..._

— _¿Wara Ningyo? —se preguntó a sus adentros, algo estaba pasando. Y no era normal. Trató de distinguir entre la oscuridad algo que delatara qué estaba pasando, maldita oscuridad._

_¿Por qué todo era tan conocido y a la vez tan impredecible?_

— _Kokoko, no, esa no me gusta ¿Hohoho? Demasiado alegre... —resonó la voz de un hombre, este tipo de dialogo resulto muy familiar para la castaña._

— _¿Kyahaha? No, esa viene después, mejor trato con un ¿Niehehehe? Sí, esa es más apropiada —después de que aquel hombre se pusiera de acuerdo de cuál era la risa más apropiada por el momento —, ¡Oh!, pero que maleducado soy. ¡Acabo de arruinar mi primera impresión!_

_La chica se horrorizó, a pesar de nunca haber escuchado antes su voz ni de haberlo visto antes..._

_No hace falta ser Elle Lawliet para reconocer a Beyond Birthday._

_No sabía por qué, pero tuvo el impulso de voltear a ver detrás de sí misma, no había nada que le indicase dónde se encontraba el autor del LABB.Y un fuerte olor a gasolina penetró su nariz._

_Fuego, Wara Ningyo y una risa falsa._ _Viva la jodida suerte de Dark._

_El humo era denso, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en posición de cuatro patas, arrastrándose buscó la salida._ _El terror de la chica aumentaba a cada segundo, su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba y su respiración se entrecortaba._

_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Ella era famosa por ser distraída en extremo, pero se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo terminó en su sala de repente y en sus momentos "inteligentes" quizás hasta visto qué originó el incendio._

_Siguió arrastrándose, oyendo esa antinatural risa... tan falsa._ _Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, que sorprendentemente no había sido consumida por las llamas. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo —el cual no era mucho— antes de levantarse para girar la perilla._

_Abrió la puerta y..._

* * *

Despertó repentinamente abriendo violentamente los ojos. Pero sólo para encontrar un par de orbes carmesí a pocos centímetros de su rostro...

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé. Ya lo había intentado antes y me salió casi igual a la segunda edición. Pero bueno, algunas cosas serán un tanto más distintas. La primera versión "Escribiendo un Fic" aun seguirá en mi cuenta por si alguien quiere comparar o adelantar acontecimientos XD Ná, en realidad puede que sólo algunas situaciones las mantenga, y, ¿por qué no? También crearé algunas nuevas. Me disculpo mucho si de casualidad eres de los que esperó durante más de dos o tres años a que actualizara ese fic y ni noticias mías. Y también lo mismo para los que vieron la segunda versión. **

**Y bueno, también queda dar la bienvenida a las nuevas personas que leerán esto. Espero que les haya gustado, y trataré de al menos publicar un capítulo por semana. También debo advertir que como últimamente me he estado dedicando al terror, al drama y a temas un tanto oscuros, puede que haya perdido un poco mi toque WTF, y seguro se notó mucho en este capítulo. Pero en los próximos me centraré más en el humor y trataré de "disparatar" mi mente cuando vaya a escribir. **

**Sin más que agregar, me despido y les pido por favor que escriban un review, quiero saber qué tan bien recibida es esta nueva versión =D **


	2. Capítulo 2: Irreal

**Capítulo 2: Irreal. **

Por acto reflejo, la castaña inmediatamente golpeó fuertemente en la entrepierna al chico de los ojos rojizos. Beyond Birthday gritó por un momento por el dolor de recibir un golpe así en sus partes nobles, y cayó de la cama.

—Te dije que si hacías eso ibas a asustarla, Birthday —le recordó una voz masculina, que Dark identificó de inmediato. Imposible, ¿acaso el actor de doblaje de Light Yagami se metió a su casa? ¿Y a quién pertenecía esa sombra de alborotado cabello que estaba en silencio, viendo encorvado la escena? Y... ¿acaso Birthday era el nombre del sujeto que acababa de golpear?

Encendió la luz, y después soltó un grito que seguro despertó a todos los vecinos a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

— . — . — . —

— ¡Dark, abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que algo está pasando ahí dentro! —Tocaba desesperadamente ante la presencia del grito, el hombre de veintiséis años se veía mortalmente preocupado, sabiendo que ella era **muy** propensa a meterse en problemas. Aunque si bien alguien que hace explotar toda la casa tres veces a la semana es el menos indicado para decir quién es problemático, en comparación a la chica, él era un santo que no se mete en riesgos.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió tan violentamente que el pobre Drake resultó golpeado directamente en la cara, quedando quizás con un ojo morado. La chica de cabellos castaños salió corriendo tal cual bala, pero al ser algo torpe corriendo, se tropezó con un pequeño desnivel casi imperceptible y, al caer, también se golpeó contra la pared. Los dos terminaron golpeados y confundidos sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Dejen de hacer ruido, mierdas! —Otra chica castaña, de baja estatura y que llevaba una botella medio vacía en la mano salió azotando la puerta, la cual dio contra el ya golpeado hombre — ¡Estaba muy feliz soñando con ositos de peluche decapitados y llegan ustedes con sus estupideces!

Valentina se dio cuenta de que Drake fue golpeado cuando azotó la puerta, y volvió a hacerlo, esta vez a propósito. El pobre hombre de cabellos negros quedó inconsciente en el pasillo, y Dark pensó si decirle algo a V, como cariñosamente le apodaba, o si tratar de lidiar con esto sola. Pensó que podrían tratarse de ladrones o algunos sujetos raros que abundaban en el lugar. Sacó su celular y de inmediato llamó a la policía.

— ¿Hola? ¡Policía, hay tres hombres en mi...! —Comenzó a gritar en el teléfono desesperadamente, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

—_Agh, eres tú, la chica que no deja de hacer llamadas de broma. No, bastarda, no iremos a ver qué ocurre en el 689 de la Calle "Paja". La calle Paja sólo llega al 530. _

Acto seguido, colgaron. Mierda, las soluciones se reducían. Buscó algo con lo cual defenderse, pero no encontró nada. Pensó que lo más sensato sería recurrir a Drake y a Valentina, pero V estaría ahogada en su propia borrachera y el chico seguía inconsciente.

Por un momento pensó en recurrir a Chelsea, pero... ah, mierda. Esa perra a la que llamaba Blue seguro estaría acosando a su hermano o algo así. No, no sería útil. Además, aún no le había dado su nuevo número telefónico. Sí, sus opciones eran mínimas.

Y en el interior de su departamento, escuchó unos ladridos.

— ¡Ryu! ¡A saber qué le están haciendo! —Se armó de la valentía que no poseía para ir de inmediato a salvar a su querido perro. Encontró una escoba, pateó la puerta y...

— . — . —

—Nunca vi a nadie que se pudiese quedar inconsciente al golpearse a sí misma tan... estúpidamente —decía una voz monótona, perteneciente a una figura encorvada y anormalmente delgada.

—Ryuuzaky, supongo que la asustamos demasiado. Si se muere no podremos regresar a nuestro mundo —expuso Yagami algo preocupado por el estado de la chica. Supuso que sólo fue un golpe accidental, así que no sería nada grave. Por su parte, Birthday se encontraba husmeando en la cocina, encontrando un frasco de mermelada. Regresó a dónde estaban los otros dos personajes, abrió el frasco e introdujo sus delgados dedos en su interior, sacando la dulce y viscosa sustancia.

—Esperen, creo que está volviendo en sí —anunció el detective ojeroso mientras desenvolvía una paleta y la lamía, disfrutando su dulce sabor que hacía funcionar mejor su mente. La castaña abrió sus ojos, viendo tres figuras borrosas que la observaban fijamente. Conforme parpadeaba, la imagen se volvía más nítida hasta que pudo ver con claridad de quiénes se trataban. Estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez, pero una mano fría, pegajosa y anormalmente pálida cubrió su boca. Al levantar la vista para ver de quién se trataba, vio un par de ojos rojizos bajo un cabello negro y alborotado.

Se calmó después de unos momentos, y cuando retiró la mano de su boca, que aparentemente estaba llena de una sustancia rojiza —que pensó que era sangre por un momento, pero luego notó que era mermelada—, finalmente pudo preguntar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿En dónde está Ryu?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SE PARECEN TANTO A TRES PERSONAJES DE ANIME QUE CONOZCO?! ¡¿QUÉ AÑO ES?! ¡¿VIAJÉ EN EL TIEMPO?! ¡¿ESTOY EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN?! ¡¿ACASO...?!

La castaña de nuevo fue callada abruptamente por la misma mano pegajosa. Mientras tanto, el otro chico de cabello negro y de pronunciadas ojeras habló con una gran inexpresividad que le recordaba a alguien que conocía.

—Nosotros somos Yagami Light, Lue Luxaky y yo, Ryuuzaky. Estamos aquí porque nos mandaron a supervisar el fic de una chica llamada Mari, de apodo Dark. Luxaky sabe dónde está tu perro. Nos parecemos tanto porque somos esos personajes. No, no viajamos en el tiempo ni es otra dimensión, así que ya sabes qué año es.

Tanta información de golpe hicieron que la chica casi se volviese a quedar inconsciente, y algo hizo "clic" en ella. ¡Ryu!

— ¡¿En dónde está mi perro?! —Le preguntó casi desesperadamente a Luxaky. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló un armario, donde sonaban algunos golpes. Dark abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose con su pobre labrador negro boca arriba y con sus cuatro patas atadas, además de que tenía el hocico cerrado por la presencia de otra cuerda. La de ojos cafés soltó un grito y se apresuró a desatarlo, para luego abrazarlo.

— ¡Eres un salvaje, Birthday, si es que ese eres tú! —Le gritó al pelinegro, mientras le quitaba la atadura del hocico a su mascota y éste le lamió la mejilla, se veía asustado.

—Entiendo, ahora mismo Mari está pasando por un momento de negación. Y por cierto, mi nombre es "Luxaky" —dijo llevándose un pulgar a la boca.

—Y el mío Dark. En todo caso, ¿realmente creen que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para creerle al primero que dice que es un personaje de anime? —Preguntó, y los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, como si no supieran si decirle sí o permanecer en silencio.

—Bueno, a decir verdad... sí —respondió finalmente Beyond.

—Pues... ¡estaban totalmente en lo correcto! Bueno, supongo que es muy convincente el hecho de que aun en esta realidad se vean aun como dibujados en 2D —respondió, pero se estaba convenciendo de que era un sueño loco.

—Técnicamente, cuando llegamos aparentemente la realidad se distorsionó y ahora todo parece como al estilo del manga del cual salimos —hizo la observación Light mientras veía atentamente el departamento de Dark. Lo veía exactamente como Takeshi Obata lo hubiese dibujado. Pensó que quizás _esa cosa_ habría cambiado esa realidad para no desentonar. ¿Pero no era mucho más fácil darles a ellos una imagen más realista? Aparentemente, no.

La castaña pensaba para sus adentros que seguro estaba dormida, pero luego recordó el buen golpe que acababa de darse, podía sentir el pelaje de Ryu entre sus brazos, la alfombra bajo sus pies desnudos... no, era demasiado real.

Demasiado real, y a la vez, tan disparatado...


End file.
